venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
VenturianTale Wiki Home
Welcome to the VenturianTale Wiki! Feel free to edit! The gaming group in all their wiki glory. Enjoy your stay! Members *Jordan Frye (Venturian) *Cierra Frye (ImmortalKyodai) *Bethany Frye (BethanyFrye) *Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba) Other VenturianTale Wikis *A Skyrim Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale series. *Fellow Adventurer's Wiki - Wiki for Fanmail, Fan Art, and VenturianMail. (Beginnig Wiki! Please help on editting) The Acachalla Roleplay Papa Acachalla- The most recurring role in the family, played by Venturian. Father of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Gertrude is his wife. He accepts his role as Sally and Billy's father, often saying that he is not their father, and he found them in a 7-11, to show his anger. Weapon of choice is a Winchester Rifle Gertrude- Played by BethanyFrye. Mother of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Papa Acachalla's wife. She accepts her role as Sally and Billy's mother. Weapon of choice is crowbar Sally Acachalla- Played by ImmortalKyodai. Daughter of Gertrude and Papa Acachalla, and "sister" of Billy Acachalla. The lover of waffles and is not exactly intelligent with the mind of a 3-year old. Thought by Papa Acachalla to have brain damage. Probably the dumbest of the group. Weapon of choice is waffle gun. Once trapped her father in her room with Gertrude. Billy Acachalla- Played by HomelessGoomba. Real name is Billy Smigglebug. Son of Papa Acachalla. Left at a 7-11 by his father John Smigglebug. Found at 7-11 by Papa Acachalla. Not exactly the smartest of the group, as his ideas often get them in trouble. However, he is much smarter than Sally. Weapon of choice is a pistol. Chump Kazooie- Played by BethanyFrye. Chump is a baboon that belongs to the Acachalla Family. He loves playing the banjo, whenever he gets teased or insulted for his name, he chases people down. He looks like an old man and he uses the crowbar as much as Gertrude, Maddie and Bethany. Maddie friend - Played by BethanyFrye. Maddie is a very annoying person to Billy. She often claims herself as "Billy's biggest fan" and always wants him to sign her shirt in almost every video they're together. She wears a green jumper suit and loves popcorn. Johnny Ghost- played by Venturian. Johnny Ghost Paranormal Investigator is well, a Paranormal Investigator from Wales and is dumb as Gertrude and Sally but has two personalities, this one and Jimmy Casket -Played by Venturian. He wants to tell everyone his "secret" which ends with him trying to kill the person he asks. A Skyrim Tale Skyrim is one of the famous lets play on Venturian's channel. Venturian is the voice inside the young and beautiful dark-elf Vahl. As he and Vahl travel throughout Skyrim, Vahl has also slain Alduin, Harkon the Vampire lord, and Miraak the First Dragonborn. Vahl - Race: Dark Elf: She was first seen in Skyrim after a shipwreck near the College of Winterhold. She was determined the 2nd dragonborn known in Tamriel. She has slain Alduin and has slain the Vampire Overlord, and the First Dragonborn, Miraak who now helps her along the journey. She has also discovered WereBears which are half bear and half man. Vahl is a soldier in the Stormcloak Rebellion fighting along with her twin brother. Vahl has been to Elsweyr with one of her followers, Tauriel. Rumor has it that Vahl has a voice in her head named Venturian who guides her along the way. Vahl is the Harbinger of the Companions, and is married to Farkas, another member in the Companions, she also has a hate for all rabit killers. Perferred weapon - Shit Miraak - Race: Nord: Miraak is the First Dragonborn as well as a Dragon Priest. He helped Vahl defeat Alduin. Miraak once ruled Solstheim in the name of the Dragon Cult millenia ago, but now serves as the second-in-command of the group. As Dragonborn, he uses a multitude of shouts like playing with his companions, to a higher degree than Vahl. But that is because he's had centuries of experience. Perferred weapon - Anduril: Lydia - Race: Nord: The first follower of Vahl's group. She is known as the Jungle Queen since she wore a saber-cat pelt for a while. She is basically the leader of the house when Vahl goes out for adventuring. Jenn - Race: Dark Elf; Real name: Jennessa: Jenn was hired by Vahl for mercenary work. She is also a fan of history so she gives the group a lesson every one in a while. Jenn is a master at melee combat Doane Robinson - Race: Nord : Her father was killed by a Hermaeus Mora. She is used to cold weather since she lived in the northern area of Solstheim, which is covered in snow. She dyed her hair to orangy-blond. Anna Race: Nord Vampire; Real name Seranna: Anna's father, Harkon, was a Vampire Overlord until he was slain by Vahl. Anna is currently in a relationship Tauriel - Race: Elf: Tauriel taught Vahl how to be better archmen. Not much is known about Tauriel because she is the newest member of the group. She and Vahl went to Elswyr as a test for Tauriel. Perferred weapon - Bow Poe- Race: Nord: Real name: Poet: Poe is the youngest in the group at the age 11 - 14 but is one of the smartest of the group. Poe is the inventor of the group, she has made the dwarven gun, and a dwarven centurian for the group. Perferred weapon - Battle-Axe Lil'Vent- Race: Rabbit;: Lil' Vent was the 2nd follower in the group and was very good at lock-picking. He even taught Vahl a few tricks. He was helping Vahl clear out a tomb when he went missing, declared dead. Quotes Papa and Billy *"Nothing's better than bein' back from the dead." -Papa Acachalla and Billy. *"Dont ya just LOVE being back from the dead? *I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KIDS!!!" - Papa Acachalla *"Papa acachalla!!!!!" - Billy *"You Get The Jalapeno's 'Cause Jalapeno Is Spanish for YUUUUMMY!!" - Papa Acachalla *"Roses are red, Violets are blue, No Root-Beer shall be left behind for you." - Papa Acachalla *"The Floating Gun of the Aztecs" - Venturian Sally *"Can I have some waffles?" - Sally *"But I want some waaffffllleees!!!" - Sally *"Freddy!" - Sally *"Freddio." - Sally *(Creepy Sally) Billy give me waffles or else... - Sally *"WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES...AH!" - Sally *"Baby teeth." -Sally Gertrude *"BILLY?!?!" - Gertrude *"SALLY?!?!?" - Gertrude. *"You can't catch me" - Gertrude *"Sally!!! No more waffles" - Gertrude VenturianTale Gaming Group *"Put the cash money in the bag!" - Jordan/Isaac *"You'll never catch me! 'Cause I'm a BIRD!" - Cierra/Jordan *"I'm gonna wack his moles!" - Jordan *Were-bears exists!" - Vahl/Jordan Other *Were Bears exists!" - Vahl/Jordan *"Sign my shirt!!!!" - Maddie friend *"You wanna know my secret?" - Jimmy Casket *"STAB, STAB, STAB!!!" - Jimmy Casket *"I'M TOO GORGEOUS FOR FRIENDS!"'' - Jose Jose Jose Jose'' *"You abtholute nerd!" - Spencer * "CAUSE I'M A UNICORN!!" - Stardust Sprinkleshine *"I am the Mighty Spencer!" - Spencer- Spencer Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine